X (D.I.C.E.)
Summary X was an child living in a mostly abandoned city with his abusing father. Every friend or important person to him either left the city, or died. This, combined with the abuse of his power, gave him an inferiority and superiority complex. One day, on a starry knight, while he ran from his father, he wished for a friend that wouldn't ever go away. Much to his surprise a falling star, well, fell. Approaching it, he found it was a giant die. Then, he heard in his head one question: "What do you want?" His answer was a friend to play with forever, and so the world became his playground, Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, 8-C with powers, 5-B with Ultimate Die Name: X, true name unknown Origin: D.I.C.E. Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely millenia old Classification: Game Master, Ultimate Dice owner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping with Ultimate Die, Flight through Gravity Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Can turn into dice and an unknown liquid to reform at will), Forcefield Creation (Made a barrier to stop Dongtae and co. from escaping), Law Manipulation (Decides the rules and mechanics of his games. For exemple, he made any attack aimed at him "miss" blows landed, but no damage was done and a note saying it missed appeared instead because he was an NPC, made himself impossible to approach by anyone but S class dicers, etc.), Regeneration (Mid-High), Portal Creation to his pocket reality and anywhere where there are die shaped objects (Implied that the shape of any kind of objects used as a die will do, even including things such as coins to something like hexahedron), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create fake realities overlapping the real one where peoples shadows of peoples regrets, most often can't be defeated with brute force alone appear, the dimension contains his shadows as well, so he prefers not entering it), Spatial Manipulation (Created a platform for a free-for-all by removing and manipulating parts of a city, and moved them by "erasing space"), Duplication (Of himself and others, including enemies, can make the clones stronger than the original by using more dice to make them), Acausality type 2 (Only exists in the present of his pocket reality, unaffected by any change to time or reality, having even been implied to have erased his original world), Ice Manipulation (Can flash-freeze his enemies with a wave of his hand), Summoning (Can summon peoples regrets to fight them, summoned a giant robot, a firefighter truck and dice a will), Size Manipulation (Can increase the size and weight of gonggi to the point that they could easily crush him), Invulnerability (Cannot be attacked unless it's part of his "game", meaning that someone needs to either make a bet that entails fighting him or obtaining six die that he grants the players over the world), Power Bestowal, Invisibility, Enhanced Senses (Can see anywhere where there are die shaped objects), Information Analysis, Time Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Can create bombs, giant robots and mechas, and could theoretically make any possible weapon), Weather Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4; will have to roll a die to be reborn upon death, the higher the roll the better the life he gets, he however looses all of his memories, and as such isn't combat applicable, and 8; reliant on the Ultimate Dice), Hacking, Healing, Transmutation (Transformed all dicers that didn't fit his criteria into literal, but sentient, dice. They became unable to see, hear or even think), Mind Manipulation (Normal people were unable to notice when every television and phone in the city were hacked by him and showed a video of his transmutation as a warning for dicers) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Building level (Him appearing broke a small bridge, summoned a giant robot that completly destroyed a car with a laser, can easily hurt Dongtae), Building level with powers (Should be comparable to Dongtae's time cutter), Planet level with the Ultimate Die Speed: At least Subsonic, likely much higher (Far superior to Dongtae) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Far superior to the A class Psychokinesis, which can lift a metropolitan train) Striking Strength: At least Small Building class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Infinite as long as the Final Die is unharmed Range: Standard melee normally, dozens of meters with psychokinesis Standard Equipment: The Ultimate Die Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted Moonyoung several times in multiple games such as chess, despite the latter being smarter than humanly possible) Weaknesses: Cannot use his powers in direct battle, and needs to get the enemy to play a "game" to do so (For example, he couldn't blast his enemies normally, but could make a bet on who would win and use his powers). Has a god complex. If the Final Die is damaged or destroyed he will lose his powers until it's repaired, he needs to open a portal to it for his summoning, allowing others to reach it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Final Die: A die of unknown origin found by X when he was young, it has the ability to change reality however the user wishes. X wished for an eternal game, so he became the GM for it, and everyone else is his pawn. As a GM, he dictates the rules of the game. It eternally grows stronger the more desires it grants. Dice: Dice created by the Final Die, they give an equivalent amount of "points" to the number rolled. Said points can be invested in to increase any skill the user has, from strength and intelligence to luck and looks. Special Dice: Obtained through a quest given to those with particularly strong desires, it gives one of six superpowers, and unlocks a skill tree specific to it. *'Time Pause:' Costs one point every 10 seconds of use, it pauses time for everyone but the user. If the user touches anyone during the time pause, they will become capable to move as well. Automatically counters being time stopped, and can be used to terminate someone elses time stop. *'Psychokinesis:' The user can move objects with their mind. They can even lift whole trains and rip metal and stone apart. It seems to be impossible to directly apply it to a person however. *'Clairvoyance:' Allows to see information about those you look at. Be it their next move, the best way to defeat them, who they have a crush on, how sweaty they are, etc. *'Teleportation:' Can teleport ten meters per point used. Can only teleport to somwhere the user knows about, even if it's through a map. *'Levitation:' Allows for flight through manipulating gravity. *'Cloaking:' Allows for five minutes of invisibility per point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:D.I.C.E. Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Size Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users